Since man first began generating electricity he has eyed the oceans around him as possible driving means. Various systems have been tried including sequential arrangement of floats so that more consistent and nearly continuous generator drive can be accomplished. Also various apparatuses have been experimented with using weights and the like to storage energy. None of these prior art systems, however, have proved adequate for storing substantial amounts of energy which can later be bled off at a constant predetermined rate thereby giving a dependable power source regardless of variations in wave heights or frequency and which can also take advantage of tidal fluctuations to create additional storable energy.